Young Heart
by blaze13401
Summary: Shadow gets turned into a infant by a mysterious man in black... Kiara Inkwhite a white cat come's across him and takes care of him... what will happen to him in the future? Kiara belongs to me shadow belongs to sega
1. Transform

-11:00 pm-  
-Eggman's old base-  
-normal P.O.V-

With a green flash a dark blank and red hedgehog appeared in an old dusty base to his boss yet his enemy. With a frustrated sigh he walked down the hall searching for the weapon old egghead left behind. As he reaches the room that hold weapons, an eerie chuckle occurred behind him. His head whipped around to see a shady figure step behind him holding a large gun pointed at him.  
'Hmph' The hedgehog scoffed daring the intruder to shoot.  
"Hehehe~ hosta la vista shadow~" The guy said and shot shadow and ran off leaving gun. The hedgehog gasped but saw the ray beam that hit him did nothing and grunts angrily and stomps out of the base and heads back to the normal head quarters... but as he was hopping from roof top to roof top of the houses he could feel his bones burning and felt like they were melting and fastly as her yelps in pain and falls.

-12:00 am- ~Kiara's P.O.V.~

Lay sleeping in my bed when I hear a yelp of pain on my roof and a thud in my back yard.. startled I sat up my white hair and white fur frizzing up in defense.. I stay in my bed in case the creature that yelped was sensitive to sound. 5 minuets later I hear a baby wailing.. confused I get up and look out my window and see a blanket covering up some infant as it wailed its head off squirming. I grab a coat and go outside to see what it was and pull back the covers carefully to reveal a small black and red baby hedge with red eyes. I stare down at it as it wailed more shivering.. with a sigh I take off my jacket and cover it up and took the infant inside..  
"Where did you come from little one?" I asked rubbing its back holding it with its arms over my shoulder as I walked up stairs to my room. I lay it back on my bed and could tell by its body shape (don't get me wrong people -_-) and just had an odd feeling it was a boy... It cries more and more... um...Um... what should i do... it he hungry? ... wait maybe I should get him a diaper first... but what should i use? I pondered a bit and just got a towel and wrap it around his behind forming a diaper... I'll have to take him to an orphanage tomorrow.. or the police to see if he has any parents... I gave a big yawn and crawled up and snuggles him up against me and notice the warmth he gave out and smiled as he drifted under my arm snuggling against my side.. and soon after i drifted myself..

-Next morning-  
-Shadow's P.O.V.-

Ugh... My body feels squished ...and... what.. what is this? It's soft.. warm.. and oddly squishy.. but why can't i open my eyes.. whats wrong with me.. i can move my hands and feel the squishyness beneath me but i cant open my eyes or stand.. wait wait wait! was that a yawn? is there someone there? I can feel the squishy thing under me move and whats this... a beat.. a smooth but strong beat... is this.. a heart beat.. there's the yawn again and more movement... and this time i could feel something warmer and soft wrap around my back as the thing raised.. it didn't take long to figure out that i was being held by a person  
. and judging by what my face is squished in it's a female. I could feel myself open my eyes and stare up into beautiful blue crystal eyes... but yet they had a hint of loneliness in them.. She gave a sigh and stood.

"Well I guess i need to go get you some diapers and food... well some clothes and diapers first then to see who you belong to little guy," She said sitting me on the bed giving me a warm smile.. wait.. LITTLE! I am the ultimate life form i am not little i am mighty!... Facepalm... who talks like that any-...I glance over and see a mirror and nearly gasp... or i think i did... for sitting there in my place was a miniature me... how the fuck was i turned into a baby... how! and now i have to be taken care of some... random chick!... well... she does look familiar... anywho!.. She is not! repeat not putting a diaper on me or a bonnet!

-After a trip to the store and on the way to police station-

I hate... being... a baby... this diaper is kinda comfy but clothing really... though she didn't dress me in the frou-frou dress and all that.. But why are we heading to the police station again?

"Lets hope maybe the police might know who you belong to little one," the girl said nuzzling my baby cheek... if i was blushing it didn't show on the baby face.. my baby body only giggled and patted her face... which was soft... UGH! I have no control over this Baby body! It's useless! We enter the police station and begin the longest 5 hours of life..

-After toalking to the police and getting no info about shadow-  
-Kiara's P.O.V.-

I sigh sadly as i carry the sleeping infant back to my house. He's so cute while he sleeps.. if only i knew a name for him... hmm... i'll just call him shadow.. it sounds right to me... i giggle as he tiredly plays with my hair hanging his arms over my shoulder.. Maybe... it wont be so bad.. to stay with him... i'll keep looking for his real parents... but for now...


	2. Realization

Kiara's POV

I head into my house cradling the tiny hedgehog when i hear a knock on my door. I go to answer it but no one was there.. to my confusion i close the door and turn to be face-to-face with a big glob of darkness with glowing yellow eyes.

"Hello... seems you found my infant shadow," It said with a dark chuckle, " Now... Return him!"

I see two black swords swipe out at my hands as i ducked his attacks protecting the infant who's name is shadow by holding it against my chest as i ran out of my house. The creature or whatever laughs evilly and chases after me...

Shadow's P.O.V.

UUUGHH! This dumb stupid baby body! it wont stop crying! i have no control it wont stop the infernal crying! I could feel the girl.. my.. so to say... care taker running in the forest away from the man that turned me into this body.. though to say i know next to nothing about her... there... is a certain... likeness to her...

I could feel the presence of the villain and could hear the girls soothing words as my baby body calmed down an snuggles against her soft and warm fur... crap! what the hell am i saying! Have i gone mad! or is it being a baby is whats making me feel like this!

ugh... if i had control of my body i would do a face palm now... I can feel the girl come to a stop to catch her breath...

"Go away! your not taking him!" I heard her shout out tucking me protectively against her... I could feel one of her hands go up and res on the back of my head tangled in my quills and the other wrapped under my rump... it was such... a comfy... i guess cuddle or hug to me... i felt my baby body's hands latch onto her fur lightly whimpering..

"Oh~ so~ the little kitty is going to protect the infant~" I heard the man chuckle mockingly...

"Yes i am! and your not getting him!" I felt her move the hand holding my head move away and i was able to get a glimpse of her hand was once in the air and sheath out a silvery black scythe with a symbol on the side.

Kiara's POV

I could feel shadow press himself against me whimpering and trembling as i wrap my arm holding him up around his back shifting him to m hip as i held out my brothers soul scythe out in front of me in a protection stance.

The guy chuckles, "Just because i like to see my victims suffer i will allow you to... 'protect' him for a year... but! once that year is up im going to drop that infant off the highest cliff in this town!" with another dark laugh he vanishes... Disoriented now i let the scythe vanish and i cuddle and sooth shadow kissing his head singing softly as i walked back to my house...

"dont worry... he'll have to kill me first... before i let you die..." I whispered to him.


	3. The fall

A year passes

Shadow's P.O.V

As the year flew by... I learned more about this girl.. named Kiara.. And she did have a brother name Haku... she never really told me how he died.. but I knew that... it was painful for her to fully accept he was gone. Any who... the year is up, I believe but where is the man er.. guy that so badly wants to kill me.

I spoke too soon... On the night he came.

Kiara of course wouldn't let him take me without a fight... foolish girl.

She ran once more and he chased us... but wait this isn't right.. something feels wrong.. It has.. a feel of finality to it... Last hot bath (Which were awkward but relaxing) and last meal.

As kiara ran.. i could feel her press me against her tightly.. but comfortably.

I can hear her panting and her heart beating fastly.

She came to a sheer drop-off cliff and skidded to a stop.

And right behind her was the man or what ever he was...

Cursed baby body wont stop wiggleing again!

Kiara's P.o.V

I turn and see the creature thing come behind me with a eerie laugh and yank baby shadow out of my arms. I gave a cry of alarm as he held the infant over the side of the cliff... helpless.. unable to fight back.

"Dont do it! It's only a child!" i tried pleading.

He only laughed and held shadow out further.. I can hear him crying. I tried reasoning.. but my words hit him like a piece of blank paper.

My world seemed to stop... when i saw him toss shadow off the cliff... everything went slowly.. the moments of him tossing shadow out... and me running to try and catch him.

My timing and accuracy failed.. instead i jumped down to fall with him...

"Hmph... dumb girl" I heard the creature say... I pined my arms down on my sides and straightened my legs to help me catch up with shadow... once i did.. i snagged him and tucked him against me and turned over while falling still.. so my back was facing the ground.

Shadow's P.O.V.

I could feel kiara under me.. as we fell.. This idiot.. is really... going to think she can break my fall... but why.. would she risk her life.. for me...

"Haku... Wait for me ok?" I heard her whisper... It nearly made my heart stop from hearing it...

Was she dieing just to be with her brother? or was she gonna die to save me..

Idiot... idiot.. I... heh oh wow.. would it be weird to say i've fallen for her? Of course it would all you other fans would hate that wont you.

CRAACCK!

There was a huge force of impact.. the the splattering of some liquid on me... but the body under me... Kiara.. has stopped moving.. My cursed baby body keeps wailing due to the air being knocked out of me from the impact... but my mind also troubled me.. when my body laied my head down on her chest... i didnt hear a heart beat...

I cry for a few more hours until i see light and some woman calling out who's there. I see her spot me and runs over picking me up.. it was only then... i could see what had become of my caretaker... blood was everywhere.. a big gaping hole was in her back spewing blood out into a pool under her... her white fur singed with crimson. That beautiful fur.. her eyes were closed with tears in them... the woman just turns and walks away

Wait.. wait what about kiara? didn't you see her? Stop unhand me woman!

I feel my bones grow inside me as light enveloped me.. the woman screamed and ran away.. i had turned to my normal self.. My ultimate life forum body. walk over to kiara's cold stiff body... and slowly pick her up... was she always this light? or is it from blood loss?... anywho... I'm not leaving her here.. I will avenge her death... and i wont let her body just get eaten up or ruined more there...

End..


End file.
